plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mangoo
Made by: CF3 Mangoo is Citron's plant. Mangoo is a plant from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, unlocked in the Jungle Dimension on Path A. When zombies make contact with Mangoo, he will release goo all down his lane, which will slow down zombies and sometimes get them stuck. Mangoo is the main antagonist in The Longest Journey. Appearance Mangoo is a mango that is red orange and brownish-yellow. He has a stem coming from his head with a leaf on it that is hanging to the left side. Mangoo has green eyebrows that are slanted, making him look slightly angry, or annoyed. Personality Mangoo is kind, despite looking angry, but is always confused. There is always a plant that walks into his dreams, whether it's Berrymist, or a Dreamwalker Boot-leg, hes always visited. During The Longest Journey, Mangoo was visited by a Dreamwalker Boot-leg EVERY night since episode 2. Powers When a zombie makes contact with Mangoo, it will explode, leaving a trail of goo that goes all down it's row. The goo will make zombies move slower then being frosted, and sometimes the goo has a chance to get a zombie stuck in place, but it's very very rare. Plant Food ability When Mangoo is fed with plant food, he will explode, releasing goo in the three lanes in front of it, getting every zombie stuck in place, and after being stuck, will move very slow for ten seconds. Using Plant Food on Mangoo will cause him to disappear, as he exploded. Friends Mangoo is friends with many plants as hes been on the long journey to Flusion, and hes met many plants on the way. Mangoo is friends with Portaleaf, Berrymist and Agave Leaf from the journey. Even if he didn't like Berrymist at first, he likes her more now and didn't mean the things he said to her. Outside of the journey, Mangoo is friends with Sweet Strawberry and Velatrum. Hobbies Mangoo is a fierce battler, but battling isn't ALL he does. Mangoo trains, but not with the Dreamwalkers, yet he did before, but not anymore. He enjoys training with Velatrum and Agave Leaf whenever he can, and sometimes Berrymist trains with him in his dreams. Trivia *Mangoo is the main antagonist of The Longest Journey. *He has a crush on Sweet Strawberry, which she also has a crush on him, ever since he saved her life from Boot-legs. Almanac Special: goo slows down zombies and sometimes stops them in place. |description = Many plants make sure NOT to make contact with Mangoo. Why? Because they don't want to get all gooey! "Guys, please, I choose when to explode, I will only do it to zombies! You can trust mee!" }} Gallery HD Mangoo.png|HD Mangoo HD Mangoo2.png|Another HD Mangoo Mangoo PVZDS Seed.png|Mangoo's seed packet Mangoo PVZDS Costume.png|Mangoo's costume Mangoo PVZ2.png|Mangoo's chat emote. Quotes *"Gooified!" *"The journey to Flusion was long... very long, but we managed." *"Mangoo, because goo, and mangos." Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters